Open Up Your Eyes (TMLPNM)
This is how Open Up Your Eyes goes in The My Little Pony Ninjago Movie. the Nindroid MechDragon, Twilight and the Princesses are trying to get out of the cage they're trapped in and Luna try to kick their way out and Cadance blast the bars with magic to break them but to no avail they see Pythor coming Princesses gasp smiles Pythor: Aww, the "Princesses of the Sun, Moon, Love, and Friendship". With no friends! laughs And no way out. Twilight Sparkle: Why are you doing this? You're a being, just like us. Princess Celestia: Pythor. We can help you. Princess Luna: But only if you let us. Princess Cadance: It doesn't have to be like this. lunges and hisses at the princesses who yelp Pythor: I'm nothing like you! I'm more than you'll ever be. paces around the cage Princesses frown Pythor: It's time you learned a lesson~ It's time that you understand~ Don't ever count on anybody else~ In this or any other land~ I once hoped for friendship~ To find a place among my kind~ But those were the childish wishes~ Of someone who was blind~ turns around and flames rise behind him casting his shadow on the wall Pythor: Open up your eyes~ See the world from where I stand~ Me, among the mighty~ You, caged at my command~ Open up your eyes~ Give up your sweet fantasy land~ It's time to grow up and get wise~ gets Twilight to look at him via lifting her head Pythor: Come now, Alicorns, open up your eyes~ zoom in on Pythor's eye flashback young Pythor plays with his friends Pythor: We all start out the same~ With simple naive trust~ Shielded from the many ways~ That life's not fair or just~ slithers away catches the ball comes face to face with the Skeleton Army Pythor: But then there comes a moment~ A simple truth that you must face~ If you depend on others~ You'll never find your place~ Skeletons attack is injured friends look on in dismay, thinking he's dead and leave. The ancestors are sent into the Cursed Realm as Pythor looks on in horror Pythor: And as you take that first step~ Upon a path that's all your own~ You see it all so clearly~ The best way to survive is all alone~ flashback ends Princesses stare in horror climbs a staircase Pythor: Open up your eyes~ See the world from where I stand~ Me, among the mighty~ You, caged at my command~ pulls a lever cage raises up Princesses continue to stare Pythor: Open up your eyes~ And behold the faded light~ It's time to grow up and get wise~ Come now, Alicorns, open up your eyes~ Open up your eyes!~ cage is raised to the top floor Princesses shield their eyes from the light suddenly stare in horror is covered in clouds stares then looks down joins them Twilight Sparkle: I'm so sorry you felt so alone. Princess Celestia: How tragic your past has been. Princess Luna: We can't imagine anything more tragic than that. Princess Cadance: We're sorry, Pythor. Pythor: I saw the truth. My "friends" abandoned me when times got tough. Looks like I'm not the only one. looks down and Celestia look at each other just sighs Pythor: Face it, Princesses. Friendship has failed you all, too. Twilight Sparkle: Friendship didn't fail me. I failed friendship. Princess Celestia: No you didn't. Princess Luna: You can still save Equestria. Princess Cadance: But we just need to think of a way of doing it before we can. Princesses comfortingly pat Twilight